Selenkard
Selenkard, a corruption of the elvish ''selen kard ''meaning the House of our Cousins, is a settlement in the north western corner of Telinor Forest and is subject to the City of Telinor. It is known to share many architectural styles with the culture of Quel'Doran and the town is considered to be a home away from home for many from the Empire. History The War of Kin Selenkard was the site of a Quel'Doran fortress intended to launch an attack into Telinor as a whole during the reign of the Vampires in the Imperial Family. During the construction of the fortress the workers were assaulted by the forces of the forest including green dragons honouring the Green Pact to repel anyone that cut down a tree of the forest maliciously. The conflict was ended through diplomatic channels and the sites of the Quel'Doran bases and outpost left to the forest to consume. Resettlement Selenkard was resettled by Telinor students that were studying the structures to attempt to learn more about Quel'Doran architecture, many staying to mimic the construction of the elegant buildings with their own design. The wards that had been used to repel the encroachment of flora and fauna were removed and the forest began to be incorporated into the design of buildings. Current Role The town now serves as a popular retirement destination for Quel'Doran mages that were not given land in exchange for their service such as those in Falern Arbor. It houses a number of architectural schools that fall under the artistic schools of the college who cater to those seeking to experiment with the design of elven structures. Structure The Headmaster Selenkard has adopted similar cultural norms to those of Quel'Doran with a patriarchal leader that enforces the rule of Telinor. Historically this role has been filled by the same person that acts as headmaster for the various specialised architecture schools as is the Telinor tradition. The Home Council A council of citizens that own homes and businesses in the settlement meet annually to discuss issues related to local affairs and meet to add their voice to petitions to Telinor as delivered by the Headmaster. Military The Retired Those mages and members of the Legions that have retired to Selenkard have expressed a willingness to defend the settlement should it be necessary in the annual petitions to Telinor, though in that same expression a refusal to commit themselves to a war with any foreign enemy not at war with Quel'Doran as well on behalf of Telinor. Druids and Rangers The various roaming rangers and druids that live in the forest keep constant check on the settlement of Selenkard with some not fully trusting the Quel'Doran population that dwell there, though they are always welcomed into the town when they enter. These forces would be the settlement's first line of defence against monsters or any other threat posed by darker elements of the forest. Society Art Selenkard is famed for its architecture, combining the distinct style of wood and high elves into a blend of the two cultures. Some see the work of these artists as emphasising form over function with elaborate designs that utilise too much magic in their creation making them impossible to replicate in a society with low magic use. Music A small bardic school that teaches its students the art of the waterphone, a collection of rods arranged around a dish with a small amount of water held within that creates an ethereal sound when brushed with a bow. Craft A community of craftsmen has developed in Selenkard that create armour and weapons in the style of Quel'Doran but with magical qualities common to Telinor rather than those of the Legion. Religion Personal Worship Religion is mostly a personal and private choice in Selenkard that is seldom expressed publicly. Many believe that the wards that once protected the fortress ruins actually repelled the spirits of the forest who now see the site as tainted or unwelcoming so there is no real need to address the issue of placating them. The Ten Worship of Pelor (or Corellon) and Aureon would be the most common reply a citizen of Selenkard would give when pressed for which god they worship, though few would practice the rites associated with them.Category:Settlement Category:Elf Category:Etan Category:Location